The New Heroes
by Tiny Amount of Freetime
Summary: It's someone else's turn to save the world. A new enemy is rising, and according to prophecy, four heroes can stop it. But how can a couple of kids from summer school be the answer. Not to mention, one of those kids isn't what they seem. Read as Ace, Felicity, Taiki, and Olivia quest to save what matters to them-or does one have another reason? Rated T for some language.
1. Ace's Teacher Threatens to Slit a Throat

**Hi! Tiny here, and this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction. None of the characters belong to me. This fanfic will star around some teens you will get to know soon. No romance plans, but I can guarantee you guys this won't be your average oc fanfiction. Thanks to NeverForgiveOrForget for Ace, Daughter of the wise for Felicity, Naynay101 for Taiki, and Epicness by Luv for Olivia. I hope you enjoy and don't worry if it's a bit confusing, it will get better.**

* * *

**(Ace's POV)**

It seemed Ace was destined to have his day ruined.

It all started as soon as Ace opened his icy blue eyes. He always woke himself up for school. His mind was just used to waking up at 6:00 am. Ace slowly sat up and stretched, yawning.

Today was a very important day. The day that made his stomach sink into his feet. The day that kids feared and loathed. The day that would determine everything for Ace. The first day of summer school.

Yeah, summer school. Stinks, huh? Ace tried to tell himself it wouldn't be so bad. He would meet new kids! He would experience something new! But still...summer school _was_ kind of a bummer.

Hey, Ace had a perfectly good reason to be in summer school. His teacher's a jerk. She doesn't give a care if Ace has ADHD and Dyslexia. She just ranted that he was using his disability as a crutch. When in reality, Ace seriously couldn't pay attention, couldn't read as easily as the other children, and couldn't learn at the fast pace she was going in.

Ace jumped out of bed, enjoying the cold of the floor against his feet, and walked over to his closet. He passed by a mirror and stared at his reflection. He saw a pale boy with black hair with red highlights wearing black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. "Hello, reflection." Ace jokingly waved at the mirror, grinning, and grabbed a white t-shirt, his varsity jacket, and jeans. The jeans were a bit ripped up in the knees from some skating accidents but oh well.

Ace finished tying his white sneaker and ran out of his room. He slid down the stair rail and landed on his feet. Man, he had to do that with his board some time.

The smell of bacon made Ace run into the dining room. "Good morning, mum." he greeted his mother in his strong Australian accent. You see, he was born there. They only moved to America when he was fourteen.

Ace sat at the table and scooted his chair up. He happily started to eat a piece of bacon. "So...today's the day. You're actually going to summer school." his step-dad commented. Ace nodded. You can't really reply properly with a mouth full of bacon. Another thing about Ace, he loves meat. Any kind. Bacon, ham, you name it.

"You'll have to walk because your car has a flat." Ace's mom sighed as she set a plate of pancakes in front of him and his step-dad. Ace whipped around. "My car has a flat?!" he asked.

That was a problem but it was also an excuse to ride his skateboard. "Yes, sorry." his mom confirmed. Ace did a mental fist pump. "It's fine, mum. I'll take my board." he smiled and quickly wolfed down his breakfast. "You'll get a stomach ache if you eat like that." his step-dad chided him.

Ace shrugged and jumped up from the table, grabbing one more piece of bacon before rushing outside. "Take out your lip thingy! They don't allow lip piercings! Your ears are fine, though!" Ace's mom called after him. Ace frowned. He grabbed his backpack off the porch where he'd left it the night before.

He'd tried to study, but he got frustrated because the letters kept swimming around the pages in his text books. Ace slung it over his shoulder and grinned as he grabbed his board.

Ace was at the school in no time. His board skills had defiantly improved over the years. With his board under his arm, Ace took a deep breath and walked into the building. A lady directed him to his classroom. She led him to the door and opened the door for him, stepping in after him.

"Attention people who are already here!" she called. Ace raised an eyebrow. Was this necessary? "This is one of your classmates for the summer. Tell us your name, dear." she said. Ace looked around, suddenly nervous. All eyes were on him. These were kids from a whole big mix of schools! He didn't know any of them. "Um..." crud. Shy mode activated.

"I'm Ace. Ace Fitzgerald Ashford." Ace introduced himself. "Uhm..." the lady looked around. "Olivia," she said. A short girl of about fourteen looked up. It looked that people of the ages fourteen through seventeen were in here. Olivia was super slender. She had startling indigo eyes with gold and gray flecks in them. Her hair was long and dirty blonde, and she wore jean shorts and a black GTA3 t-shirt with red splotches here and there. She looked like your average tomboy fourteen year old girl.

Except for the scars. Those surprised him. One lead from her left eyebrow to her chin, going down the side of her face. Another ran from her inner elbow on her right arm to the tip of her middle finger. The only other visible one was on her left ankle, and went up in a zigzag line for a couple of inches.

"You came here one summer a while back." the last continued. "Not willingly." Olivia pointed out. The lady ignored her comment as if she was used to her speaking out. "You explain the basics of summer school to Ace here." she said and left the room, after calling out, "we begin in thirty minutes!"

Olivia beckoned Ace towards her. Ace slid into the seat next to her and turned to face her. She grinned at him. "Never been to summer school?" she asked. Ace shook his head. He never _wanted_ to go to summer school. "Hm. I've only been one other time a few years ago. Why she chose me? No idea. Trust me, Ace, I'd _much_ rather be at camp." she sighed.

Ace frowned. Camp? Well, plenty of kids went to summer camps, but he'd never been to one. He silently looked at her, not sure what to say. Olivia didn't seem to notice. She continued talking. "Anyway, I noticed you have an accent. You're Australian, right?" Ace opened his mouth to give a short answer, but she seemed to take that as a yes.

"That lady was Mrs. Wellkins. She acts all sweet and old lady nice, but she feeds on sadness and the tears of small children. I'm about 99.9% sure she's part banshee, 'cause when she screams, it sounds like a cat giving birth." Olivia chuckled and Ace grinned. He was usually a bit cold towards people he didn't know but Olivia made him laugh too much.

"But, on the bright side," she waggled her eyebrows. "Free snacks." she turned toward a kid who was eating a big bag of pretzels. When the kid turned away, she grabbed a handful and turned back to Ace. She offered him one. "That was sneaky." Ace said but accepted the pretzel. He was starting to think summer school might not be all bad. Olivia seemed to do most the talking, and that was good.

"So, why're you here?" Olivia turned to Ace. "I'm only here because algebra more like no." she joked. Ace shrugged. "Teacher's a jerk." he said shortly. Olivia rolled her eyes. "What ever you do, do _not_ give me any details." she snorted. Ace put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"I have ADHD and Dyslexia. The teacher wouldn't help me." he expanded. Olivia nodded. "Same here. The teacher wouldn't have it. Hey, I _tried_ to study. My words kept doing 360s." she replied. Ace felt his lips turn up a bit. He knew someone. Summer school wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Allow me to introduce some others. One of the more surprising people that are in here, is Felicity Benton. I'm really surprised she's in here. She dresses like an oversized Barbie, of course, but I know she's really smart." Olivia beckoned to a girl. I turned to look.

A girl that looked about sixteen, a year younger than him, was staring out a window. Her hair was light brown, almost blonde, and her eyes, he could see, were a piercing shade of...gray? She glanced over at them, and Ace saw they were very intimidating, like she was scanning your mind. _GET OUT OF THERE, _Ace thought, just in case this girl was a mind reader. She wore a frilly hot pink tank top and a light pink skirt. She looked at him and Olivia for another second before turning around.

"Then there's Taiki Inou." Olivia gestured towards a boy who looked hyped up on caffeine. The boy had short, curly black hair and brownish skin. His eyes were sea green under a pair of framed-square glasses, and wore a white t-shirt with a blue jacket along with black jeans. He looked about fifteen.

"Taiki is really hyper and bubbly and all that. He's really into sea creatures and junk. Isn't that a bit..." Olivia grinned knowingly at Ace. He realized what she was about to do. "Don't you dare." He crossed his arms.

"..._Fishy_..." Olivia whispered. Ace tried to look mad for that bad pun but started laughing. "That was a bad and obvious pun." Ace snorted. Yeah, it was hard to be curt with her if she kept making him laugh.

Olivia looked pretty proud of herself. "I literally practiced that. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that gosh darn joke." she smirked. Ace grinned at her.

"Then there's Claudia Ferris, Matt whats-his-face, blah blah blah." Olivia dismissively waved her hand. Ace chuckled.

Things were looking up, he thought.

Then, apparently, Life started laughing and going : _LOL ONE SEC!_

Mrs. Wellkins suddenly threw the door open. She held a..._dagger?!_

She snarled at the class. "I need Olivia, Felicity, Taiki, and Ace." She hissed. Ace felt his jaw drop. Why did she have a freaking weapon?! Olivia cursed. Ace looked at her. "She knows what I am! And apparently what you are!" She gave Ace an angry look. He was confused. What he was?

Mrs. Wellkins suddenly snatched Taiki by his sleeve. "Wha-hey!" He protested. He went stiff and silent, looking terrified as she pressed the blade to his throat. Ace gasped. Felicity got up from where she was sitting, looking horrified. Ace couldn't believe none of the other kids were reacting.

"Okay." Mrs. Wellkins said slowly, glaring at me and Olivia, then towards Felicity. "You three, come with me and Taiki here, or else." She threatened. Ace didn't know the kid, but he knew he wasn't going to watch him get his throat slit.

Ace slowly got up. Olivia followed him, and Felicity joined us. Suddenly I felt her warm breath in my ear. "I have a plan." Felicity breathed.


	2. Felicity Throws a Shoe at a Fury

**Yay! Hey guys, Tiny here! Sorry it's been a while, I'm working on like three other projects and I'm not sure which I'm gonna publish yet. So, yeah! This isn't my best fight scene, but there will be much more action in the next chapter. It's Taiki's point of view next. Can I get a disclaimer?**

**Nico: No.**

**Me: fair enough. I own nothing. If I did own PJO, I wouldn't be out of reading material. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity hated summer school. It was just plain unfair she had to spend her summer there. But, she didn't really have a choice. She was forced into those pink clothes and and make-up and shoved into the building. So she did the normal thing and went into a corner to think.

Felicity sighed as she stared out the window. It was so unfair. She just wanted to enjoy her summer! Ugh.

Most people though of Felicity as one of those snobby popular chicks. Yes, she wore skirts and frilly blouses and all that junk. But in reality, Felicity didn't care about attire. Those shirts were itchy, those skirts were uncomfortable, and she hated wearing heels. Makeup felt weird, and she didn't like the other "popular" girls. They were all arrogant and stuck up. Especially Claudia Ferris. The only thing bigger than Claudia's ego, was Felicity's latest problem.

Like said, Felicity was minding her own business when Mrs. Wellkins stormed in and demanded her, that Olivia girl, that Ace boy, and that Taiki boy go with her. Then she threatened to cut Taiki's throat. Felicity knew teachers could be unreasonable, but what on earth had they done to make her threaten a life?!

As Felicity slowly got up, her adrenaline rushing, a plan unfolded in her mind. She loved it when that happened. Her not so brilliant plan? Keep the teacher talking, and delay death as long as possible. She casually leaned towards Ace and Olivia. "I have a plan." she breathed. Ace glanced towards her to acknowledge her words. Olivia gave a microscopic nod. Felicity sped up a bit and walked in front of them.

Mrs. Wellkins led them outside with the knife still held to Taiki's throat. When in the hall, she released him. Taiki coughed and stumbled away, turning furiously to face her. Felicity grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards them. "What-why...?" Taiki asked. Olivia sighed. "I'll explain why this is happening later." she gave Felicity another nod. She got the message: Time for that plan.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity stepped forward. "Mrs. Wellkins," she began in a respective tone. The teacher snarled. "I'm really curious about why you brought us out here. May I please know every detail?" she asked. Ace gave her an impressed look, like, 'Keeping her talking. Good job.'

Mrs. Wellkins laughed without humor. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know!?" she cackled. "Well, dear Felicity, it's far past time. I'm surprised you haven't been attacked yet! It's an honor to kill such powerful ones." she smirked. Felicity blinked. What on earth was she talking about...? She looked at the others. Taiki looked equally confused, Olivia looked angry, Ace looked like he was staring at a psychopath. Well, he kind of was.

Olivia stepped forward. "I don't know what monster you are." she lifted her chin. "But you will not defeat us. " Olivia glared at Mrs. Wellkins. She suddenly opened her mouth and sang a high note. Felicity fell onto her butt and scrambled backwards as the floor cracked and grape vines shot up. They circled Mrs. Wellkins and tightened around her.

Felicity jumped to her feet, thinking, _this is insane!_ Mrs. Wellkins struggled. She screeched and the vines Loosened their grip. She suddenly shot upward. She flew in midair, using...bat wings or something?! What?! "A fury!" gasped Olivia.

Ace looked up. "What?! Isn't that a witch or something?!" he shouted. "No, they're greek monsters! I don't know why they're attacking! They're supposed to be controlled by Hades! This hasn't happened since Percy!" Olivia should back. Taiki's jaw dropped. "Hold on! Hades? Fury? Those-Those are myths!" he protested.

Felicity yelped and hit the ground as the Fury lunged. It's talons missed her by an inch. "Pretty real myth!" she glared at him. Mrs. Wellkins screeched and lunged again. This time she raked her talons across Ace's shoulder. Ace stumbled and held his hand over his shoulder, but Felicity could see the blood and winced in sympathy.

Felicity took off her heels and chucked one at the thing in desperation. It hit the fury thingy in the eye. It screeched and flew behind her. "Felicity! Look out!" Taiki shouted.

Felicity suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. She yelped and clenched it, whipping around as the Fury flew put of range with a bloody dagger. Felicity felt sick as warm blood trickled between her fingers. She suddenly felt woozy. She weakly threw her other shoe, but missed by far.

She heard a defiant shout from Olivia and turned to see her leaping onto the Fury's back as it plunged its talons into Taiki's back. The Fury screeched and Felicity's jaw dropped. Woah...that was so brave...and so _completely insane!_

"Olivia! Move!" shouted a sudden voice. Olivia jumped off and hit the floor as a huge fire ball suddenly hit the Fury, and she burst into...dust? A latino boy with curly hair suddenly approached Olivia. "Oh, you are _SO_ lucky the camp sent me to get you. Jason's waiting in the car, and..." he trailed off as he saw Felicity, Taiki, and Ace.

Felicity slowly got to her feet to her feet, ignoring the fresh wave of pain. "I'm guessing you found us three new half-bloods?" the boy said. Olivia nodded. "The Fury said they were powerful. I have no idea how they're so old without knowing." she huffed. "Half Bloods? Fire-balls? Camp?" Ace tried to regain his wits. He stumbled a bit. Taiki put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "I'm fine. Just a little woozy from blood loss." he muttered. "Yeah me too." Taiki sighed. "Ditto..." Felicity groaned.

She clutched her side. "Ah! We need to get them to camp so an Apollo kid can get to them. Or do you have any ambrosia?" the boy asked. Olivia crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm not sure Leo, let me check if I brought any godly food to summer hell." she gave him a look. "I'll assume that's a no." Leo approached Felicity. "You okay to walk?" he asked. Felicity nodded and took a shaky breath.

All five of them slowly made their way to a red sports car a blonde boy was sitting in. His eyes widened. "What in Hades?" he raised an eyebrow. "Demigods. Drive, good sir, drive!" Leo over dramatically shouted. Olivia smacked him and helped Felicity in.

"Sorry If I get blood on your car..." Felicity groaned. "Sadly, that's not even the strangest sentence this hour." Ace frowned. Leo grinned. Ace got beside Felicity in the back, and Taiki got on her other side. Olivia had to squeeze in the front with Leo and blondie. Leo turned around to see them as blondie drove wildly out of the school.

"So, you guys still sane?" Leo asked. "No." Ace and Taiki said in unison, as Felicity said, "Apparently not."

Olivia smacked Leo. "C'mon, let them recover from the shock."she scolded him. She seemed strangely serious. "Jason didn't do anything." Leo said and motioned to the blonde. Olivia opened her mouth but closed it slowly as an amused look came on her face. "That was so bad, it's worthy of _me._" she snorted.

Felicity frowned. Was this some sort of inside joke? Jason reached back and swatted at them both. "Alright, we're almost to ca-"He broke off as suddenly the car flew sideways and did a few flips. Felicity screamed as she tucked her head an tried to sink down into the seat. She could her the others shouting and cursing. The car landed upright near the woods, far from the road.

A growl sounded nearby. Felicity looked around shakily. Ace and Taiki seemed fine apart from the Fury thingy injuries. She herself was still very woozy and trembling. Her vision started to swim. "Hellhound." she faintly heard Olivia say. She started to drift off.

"Hey! Felicity needs help!" Taiki shouted. She vaguely felt Ace feel her forehead. "I'll take her from here. We just need to get up this hill." Jason said. Felicity felt herself being lifted into someone's arms. She instinctively leaned towards the warmth. "She's still awake. I'll be right back." Jason said. It was Jason holding her.

She couldn't even gasp and scream as she felt the wind whistle as she was...lifted into the air? Woah. Felicity groaned. "Hold up." Jason told her, then the sensation of flying was over. Felicity heard shouts and cries and felt her body being put on something warm and furry. A horse? Then she sank into the darkness of sleep.

(Hi I'm your daily line! ^^)

Felicity groaned as she woke. The first thing she heard was voices nearby. They hadn't heard her, apparently. "Are they back yet?" A male voice asked. "No. I'm worried. But I'm sure they're fine. One hellhound is no match against Leo and Olivia." A female said. Felicity groaned again and lifted a hand to her head.

"She's waking." Another female voice said. Felicity opened her eyes to see a girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes leaning over her. "You'll be fine." Was all she said. Jason appeared beside her.

"We gave you some ambrosia and nectar." He said. "What?" Felicity asked softly. "The food of the gods." A boy with messy black hair and green eyes said. Felicity blinked. "God_ssssss_?" She asked, dragging out the S. They nodded.

"Where...Where am I?" Felicity got to her feet. She wobbled a bit, but the blonde girl steadied her. She wasn't going to faint like some damsel in distress. "The Big House of Camp Half-Blood." A new voice said. Felicity looked over and had a small heart-attack.

A boy about fourteen or fifteen with black shaggy hair and dark eyes stared at her. He had a serious expression, dark clothes, and a black sword. He was terrifying. But she kept a normal face. "Uh, Camp What?" She asked. The boy sighed. "You guys can explain, I've got things to do." He said, and melted into the shadows.

"Sorry about Nico. He doesn't like socializing much. I'm Percy, the blonde girl is Annabeth, that's Piper, and I assume you know Jason." Percy said. Felicity hadn't noticed Piper. The beautiful Cherokee smiled a greeting. Felicity nodded.

"Uh, nice to meet you all, I think. I'm Felicity. Where are the others?" She asked. As if on cue, the door burst open and a bulky girl stuck her head in. "They're back! And guess who one's the kid of?"


	3. Taiki Promises Potatoes to a Squid

**Hey guys! Tiny here! I- ah! *ducks to avoid things angrily thrown at her* Stahp! I have an excuse! *clears throat* So guess what fell on my house?**

**Thalia: *whistles innocently* °_° *poker face***

**Me: A PINE TREE! -_- Anyway, we has to go stay with a Gran for a while, who doesn't have internet. Not to mention my writers block, who at this point I call Harvey, decided to visit.**

**But I kicked Harvey out cause no rent. I'll be updating more frequently and I hope you enjoy this! R&amp;R! Oh, and guess who the traitors are. I gave them name's that hopefully won't be recognized. Woo! See you guys. *breakdances out***

* * *

And to think Taiki had liked dogs.

As soon as that Jason dude flew out of there, Taiki figured the very last shred of sanity he had had left had disappeared. So, naturally, he said so out loud.

"Yeah, I'm insane." He informed that Ace kid. Ace gave him a look like, 'welcome to the club.' Oliva just had a mad look on her face. "Leo Freaking Valdez, go get help." She said.

The Leo Dude frowned. "Dude, you'll be a giant chew toy." He said. "A what now?" Taiki interjected. They ignored him. Leo pulled a piece of bread out of his pocket. He threw it at Olivia. "I knead you to be careful!" He shouted. "Just go or I'll poke your eye out for that terrible pun." Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed Leo away.

Leo gave her one last look, like, 'you're an idiot,' then ran down the hill shouting.

That's when Fido came out.

A huge black dog thingy leaped out of the shadows and snarled. Taiki was still processing while Olivia had opened her mouth and sang a high note. Vines shot up from the ground but Fido was too quick.

Taiki looked around frantically. What on earth was he supposed to do? This was like being attacked by a kraken. Or a great white. Or a-

"Taiki! Move!" Ace shouted, interrupting Taiki's thoughts. Taiki looked up to see a giant, slobbery, snarling mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Uh, nice dog?" He tried, terrified.

Fido howled and lunged. Taiki yelped and hit the ground as Fido leaped over him.

"Don't let the hellhound get past that tree!" Olivia shouted. She was bleeding from some scratches, but otherwise unharmed. Ace looked a bit pale but he looked determined. Taiki wondered if he looked as...insane...as he felt.

"ROOOOF!" Fido barked furiously, then of course, got past the tree and ran down the hill. "No!" Olivia cried in frustration, and ran after it. Taiki and Ace got the hint and followed.

A group of teenagers were just running towards where they had been fighting, the Leo guy with them. "Where's the hellhou- Oh." A boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes blinked.

"Yeah oh!" Olivia gave him a look as she ran by. Ace just followed her and Taiki gave a little wave.

Fido was running along the beach, chasing kids and breaking stuff. Taiki narrowed his eyes and ran ahead of Olivia. He felt a strange twist in his gut, and suddenly it was like he wasn't in control of his feet. He plunged into the ocean.

Yeah, it was stupid. Yeah it was reckless. The first thing Taiki thought was, _Why the heck did I just jump into the ocean?_

Taiki stood up in the water, which reached to his waist. He closed his eyes and concentrated on instinct, blocking out the shouts and screams. He felt a slight tug in his gut.

"TAIKI!" Ace shouted. Taiki opened his eyes a bit, then they opened so wide they almost ruptured. A huge red tentacle had shot out of the water and wrapped itself around Fido, who was whimpering and struggling.

It seemed hesitant. Taiki was wondering why it didn't just drag Fido into the ocean already.

"Its waiting for orders! Kill it!" A girl in full battle armor shouted. Taiki wasn't sure how to give orders to a GIANT FREAKING SEA MONSTER!

_Uh...So you can kill the hellhound? _He tried thinking.

_OH yes, but I want reward. Like, 2 potato. _The squid surprisingly replied.

_Uh, _Taiki had no idea what the uses of potatoes for squids were, but he decided to roll with it. _Deal._

The tentacle pulled Fido under. There was a some bubbles and a bit of blood, but it didn't resurface.

Taiki, in shock and exhausted, slowly walked out of the water, and proceeded to faceplant the ground. "I'm just gonna..." Ace muttered, then flopped down beside Taiki.

Everyone was silent with shock. Then someone yelled something about Kate and Porky. Taiki had no earthly idea who that was.

* * *

(LINE)

Taiki tapped his foot anxiously. After everyone had gotten over the initial shock, a girl who introduced herself as Ali had taken him and Ace to see Felicity. Ali was cool. She had long curly blonde hair, Gray eyes, and kind of a skater girl goth thing going on. She looked about 17 and was pretty okay to them. They were waiting to be let in now.

Leo ran up to them and skidded to a halt right beside Ali. "Hey guys!" Leo grinned, throwing a friendly arm around Ali, who rolled her eyes playfully and elbowed him fondly. "So have the gods decided to claim them before the campfire?" He looked at Taiki and Ace. Both stayed silent, still confused on the whole gods thing.

"No, no surprises." Ali smiled. "Well it's pretty clear who Taiki's mom is." Leo smiled. "It is?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow. "It IS?" Taiki echoed. "IT IS!" Leo cheered.

"So to clear things up, it is." Ali chuckled. She adjusted a fingerless glove on one hand. Taiki waited for an explanation. Leo put an acorn in Ali's hair when she wasn't paying attention.

"Keto, goddess of sea monsters." She finally said. "It's kind of a big deal, we haven't had one of her kids in a long time!" Leo put in his two cents.

Taiki saw Ace staring at him. He have him a helpless look. Ace shrugged. He didn't know anything more than Taiki.

"Where did Olivia go?" Ace broke the silence that had started. "Oh, she's still pis- Uh, ticked off." Leo gave Ali an innocent look as she gave him an 'I will hit you with a brick' look.

"About wha-" The door suddenly opened, and Jason smiled at them. "Hey." He locked eyes with Taiki, who shifted uncomfortably. "I heard about what you did. That's pretty amazing." He was trying to be friendly, but Taiki really wasn't up to being buddy buddy with this guy at the moment.

"Er," Ali started as she caught Taiki's eye. "We should give Felicity and these two some time. It's hard to get used to all this. Being together should help." She motioned for Jason to follow, thumped Leo in the head, then ran away with Leo and Jason chasing her, Leo shouting that she would feel his wrath.

Ace cautiously opened the door. Felicity was sitting up in a bed, propped up against some pillows. "The others just left." She softly informed them. Ace went over and sat in a chair beside her bed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Felicity stretched and gave them a small smile and a nod. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the rhythmic tucking of the clock.

Finally, Ace spoke. "It feels like we're alone." He sighed. Taiki knew what he meant. "We just met earlier today, and yet...It feels like I know you guys better than anyone else here." Felicity voiced his thoughts.

"Exactly. Like it's us three. Like friends who go somewhere and its just them and a bunch of strangers." Taiki confirmed. The other two nodded.

Silence for another minute.

"Let's make a pact." Ace said quite suddenly. Taiki looked up, along with Felicity. "A pact?" Taiki asked. "Yeah. We three stick together. Friends. Like an alliance but...closer." Ace explained.

Felicity laughed and smiled. "I think you mean a friendship." She offered. "Yeah. That." Ace smiled too.

"Uh, friends know stuff about each other. We know nothing about each other." Taiki frowned. Ace looked at him and grinned. "Then let's learn."

The three spent the next hour or so just talking. Learning about each other.

Taiki told them about everything. He told about his love for sea animals, his hate of math, his father and his aunt, his favorite things to do, his taste for sushi (they made a face and Taiki just laughed at them), his favorite color, which was blue, and all that good stuff.

Ace told all about himself. His skateboarding skills, his step-dad and his mother, He moved to the US when he was 14, He has a passion for stunts and parkour, he loved any food that was meat (he ranted in his strong Australian accent about bacon for two minutes), and everything else.

Felicity told all about herself. Her hate for all those girly clothes, how she was forced to wear it, her love for reading, her bad relationship with her Aunt Petunia, her enemy at school, Claudia Ferris, her wanting a dog, everything.

They bonded, but they had no idea that they would have to bond more. They would have to learn to trust each other with their very lives if they were to survive what would soon come.

* * *

**_Traitor's POV _**

The traitor silently peered around bunker 4. This was a bunker that was unknown to all except two. It was where they met, the traitors.

As if on cue, another girl walked in as the door was opened. She threw off her hood, revealing her blonde hair. "Allison." The traitor greeted. "Via." Allison greeted her.

Via sighed as she fished a drachma out of her pocket. Time to report to the leader.

Allison took her flashlight and prism out of her jacket pockets and stood beside the bowl of water. She quickly created a decent rainbow and Via stroked the coin. "O' Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" She called, and tossed her drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared as it should've passed through.

"Show me Octavian at Hades Palace "

The image appeared. These scrawny augur was smirking at them. "Hello. Any new information?" He asked. "We have three new campers, beyond the age of being claimed, but haven't yet. One's a son of Keto. Another gives off a strong aura of death, we are almost positive they are a child of Hades. We are not sure about the other."Via explained.

"Our fury attacked, by the looks of it, and our hellhound, but Olivia helped them." Allison added sourly. Via ignored her talking and continued. "Their names are Ace, Felicity, and Taiki. They'll be at the campfire, which we must leave for in a second. We'll report back when they are claimed." She told Octavian.

He smiled. "Excellent. Well done. Now go so people don't get suspicious. Watch out for them and the seven," he paused.

"I think we have a new trio of heroes. But this time, they're unlike any other before."


	4. Hades' Newest Goats

**Hi guys! Sorry, I had no motivation. XD Warning, this chapter is the product of a one day self given deadline, lots of caffeine, and cake. Chocolate cake. XD, Anyway, yeah, this is a chapter. Woo. *people fall asleep* I'M SORRY IT'S LIKE TWO AM I'M NOT ENTHUSIASTIC! *brushes self off* I'm good. Enjoy! ^^ The next POV will be Ace.**

Olivia sighed as she peeled off one if her bandages. The Apollo kids had tended to her and the others after the fight. She looked at it and saw it was still bleeding a bit. She just decided to let it bleed for a while, get any dirt out.

Olivia sang to herself as she crossed her cabin to get to the door. The plants around the room grew steadily, happily as if her voice were providing all needed nutrients. Olivia took no notice of them.

She thought about the new kids as she stepped out the Dionysus cabin. She'd had no time to get ready for the campfire, too much to do. So she went in the slightly torn clothes and bloody bandages.

"Olivia!" She looked over to see Leo and Ali beckoning her from their walk to the campfire. Olivia ran swiftly over to join them. "Would you two stop flirting?" She smirked. Ali rolled her eyes and Leo grinned. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Ali?" He teased. Ali got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Ah, yes Leo. I wanted to tell you that you're a (insert word of choice)." She retorted.

Leo pretended to look offended as Olivia just laughed and high fived Ali. "I'm gonna go get the new kids. See you!" Olivia made a small detour and headed right towards the new Infimary the Apollo kids had gone on strike for. She opened the door quietly and smiled as she saw them.

Taiki was grinning and making wild hand gestures as he jabbered about some sea monster, Felicity was trying to keep a straight face because of Ace, who was behind Taiki doing stupid things.

Olivia snickered as Ace tried to mimic Taiki and ended up whacking his hand on the dresser. He fell down, clutching his hand. Felicity buried her face in her hands, trembling with silent laughter, and Taiki blabbered on, completely oblivious.

"I think I broke it." Ace exaggerated as he clutched his hand. Olivia widened her eyes as she thought of a perfect pun, and stepped forward in a 'my time has come' manner.

"Guys!" She said loudly. All three turned to face her. Olivia gestured to Ace. "Someone give Ace a _hand!_" She ordered. They all were silent for a minute, the punchline sinking in.

Felicity chuckled. Taiki snickered. Ace acted like he was dead.

"Either my hand or that terrible yet hilarious pun killed me." He groaned. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Campfire time." She told them. They all jumped up, Ace and Taiki making sure Felicity could walk. "All right, let's go kick butt at the fire." Taiki grinned.

Am I a man or a line? *looks in mirror* I am a line.

Olivia laughed as Felicity fell off her log, startled by the brightly flaming fire. All around, campers laughed, joked, sang, and did funny little dances. The songs were incredibly cheesy, but so fun. The song ended as Travis and Connor Stoll jumped up and sang the last note horribly off key.

The campers snickered and Percy threw a strawberry. They dodged and ducked behind Piper and Annabeth. Everyone clapped jokingly as Annabeth told them to "Keep your idiocy in a tranquil state, please."

Olivia caught Ali giving a sour look and rolled her eyes. Honestly, she felt bad for her friend but she needed to work on her poker face. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted as Rachel Dare, the Oracle, stood up. She wore tattered jeans, a red t-shirt, and her fiery red hair was, as usual, loose and untamed.

Everyone went silent. Taiki, Ace, and Felicity exchanged glances. Rachel cleared her throat. "As you know," she began. "three new campers were rescued from a school where a Fury attacked. Very strange since they are servants of Hades, who should be at peace after the war."

Olivia instinctively looked over at the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. Poor boy. He sat all alone, by choice. Jason had convinced him to stay for a while, and it was clear how apprehensive everyone was of him. Everyone glanced at him, and he stared straight ahead.

"To make matters stranger, a hellhound straight from Hades' Palace attacked. Such monsters wouldn't attack just minor children. We assume these three are powerful." She said.

Olivia cringed. After the war, of course, Rachel had spurted another ominous prophecy, this one (thank the gods) had not seemed to involve Percy. If these were the three...

Rachel grimly looked at them. "One of them, Taiki blank, has made it clear of his Parantege. He is a child of the Goddess of Sea Monsters, Keto."

Frank made a strangled sound. Hazel swatted at him.

"The other two will hopefully be claimed now." Everyone held their breaths has Rachel closed her eyes. A light green mist started to glow around her form. "Gods of Olympus! I call upon you to claim whomever is your child!" She shouted.

Silence for a minute. Then Felicity yelped.

Olivia looked over to see Felicity trembling and looking up fearfully at the glowing symbol above her. It was a majestic owl in the branch of an olive tree. Athena. _Pretty good. Ali won't like it though. Just another girl to outdo. _Olivia zoned back in from her thoughts.

The Athena kids cheered and actually put down their books to shake hands with Felicity. Felicity looked like she was still processing.

Olivia twisted her head to see if Ace has been claimed. He was staring at Felicity in awe and shock. He looked confused. But that wasn't what worried Olivia.

His eyes were red.

Olivia was pretty sure they had not been red ten minutes ago. The other campers seemed to be gradually noticing, going quiet, and staring at Ace.

Just then the ground began to tremble. THe earth beneath their feet began to split.

Olivia jumped up and sang a falsetto note quickly. Grape vines sprouted out of seemingly nowhere and started entertwining, attempting to keep the ground together.

Then Olivia cut off with a choking sound as a hand grasped the edge of the crack. Either this person did some serious dieting, or this hand was a skeleton.

Olivia decided to go with the latter.

Nico di Angelo raced by her and skidded to a stop beside the biggest crack. Campers were screaming, and the Seven were trying to calm them down. Piper was charmspeaking, Annabeth was trying to talk reason, Percy was telling them to shut their face-holes, Frank panicked and turned into a bird, Hazel tried to stop gems from popping up, Jason accidentally electrocuted the Stolls, and Leo burst into flames.

Helpful.

Olivia ran up and stopped beside Nico. She turned to look at him. His face looked even more pale than usual. "This can't be..." He muttered. "WHAT IS IT?" Shouted Taiki, who had just appeared behind them. Felicity slapped a hand over his mouth and pointed to Ace, who was just standing calmly and faintly a bit surprised as all this happened.

Nico shouted, "STAND BACK!" And pushed them all to the ground. Olivia heard a loud sound a lot like a soda can opening, then felt heat sear her skin. She opened her eyes after a minute.

Sweet mother of Hera's peacock...

"I RISE!" Hades, God of the Underworld, roared as shadows rolled off him in waves, like water shedding off a tin roof. Skeletons clawed their way out and modeled behind him.

Olivia felt her jaw drop open. No way, she'd suspected-this wasn't-she didn't know _Ace_ would-

"Nico." Hades smirked darkly at his son. Nico bowed his head in respect and keeled, the whole camp following hid example.

Except Ace.

Olivia stared with wide eyes. She'd obviously picked up the death aura, as well as many other campers, but she hadn't expected friendly, easy-going Ace to be claimed by Hades. And she certainly never would have dreamed Hades dare show up in person...

"Ah...what a loyal child. But alas, only two children to bring honor to me? I think you all should have expected more from me. That fool Zeus can have two children, so I had two. Nico and dear Hazel." Hades gestured to both as he spoke. Olivia noted that Hazel did not looked amused.

"But, if you know me, I cannot allow myself to be outdone again! So, why not bring out ...ah, I suppose you could say another knight on the board," Hades looked darkly satisfied. "I planned to keep this one hidden, but I need more support to help me with my newest goats. It seems I should outdo before being outdone." Everyone knew where this was going. They also knew better than to tell Hades he had said goats instead of goals.

Olivia looked at Ace as he stepped forward, getting closer. "You're...my father?" He asked. Hades smirked. "Yes, indeed child. Ace, you are a son of Hades." He concluded.

Silence. Then a ping pong ball was thrown.

Naturally, Olivia whipped around and smacked Leo on the back of the head. Alli looked really satisfied. Then Nico spoke.

"Uhm...Lord Hades...What are these new goals you mentioned?" He asked, looking up from the ground. Hades smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. Good day to you all, and treat my newest son well!" With an evil sounding cackle, Hades faded into black. The skeletons sighed (Can skeletons sigh, Olivia wondered?) And jumped into the abyss as it closed itself and swallowed them.

Ace seemed to snap out of it. He blinked a few times, looked at everyone, then uttered a phrase of pure wisdom.

"Um...so do we sing more songs now or...?"

Olivia help but chuckle a bit. It died in her throat when Rachel swooned then started to fall. Campers gasped and Olivia quickly ran over and caught her along with Nyssa. They both gently set her on a log seat. "Get those three." She gasped.

Olivia looked at Ace, Felicity, and Taiki. They all looked horrified and concerned, and pretty confused. They stepped forward at Olivia's gesture.

_This is really happening. The Great Prophecy has begun...and so soon after the last one! That means...a quest. These must be the three! If only..._

Olivia knew what that 'if only' she was thinking of was. If only she could go along. She had no desire to get killed, but to kill...that was a different story.

Her mother. If she somehow got involved, Olivia could finally get her revenge. She would kill her mother.

Abigail had abused Olivia until she turned six. That was when Olivia ran. She couldn't live like that. Zeus made sure her life was a living hell, and she had many scars to prove it.

Olivia made up her mind. It was quite obvious they would assign these kids a quest, she'd been around long enough to know that. But she was going with them. Now they just needed to wait for Rachel to spill.


	5. Optimistic Prophecies of Doom

**Ello. :3 *is murdered by fans* ouch. Heh, sorry about the unreasonable wait. Stuff happens, in this case, life. Ugh. But annyyyway , I really hope you guys are still enjoying this story, I know I enjoy writing it, and don't forget to R&amp;R! I really love you guys. Thanks for all the support. Next POV is Felicity.**

Ace was still about forty percent sure this was a dream.

Silently, in his head, Ace made a mental list of odd things happening today. It went a little something like this:

_1\. Old shriveled teacher turns into older, more shriveled, Greek Monster._

_2\. Olivia makes plants grow by singing. If she was a popstar, would the pictures taken of her by paparazzi be PHOTOsynthesis? Heh. Shutup that was a good joke._

_3\. Blondie named Jason flies away with Felicity. O-kay._

_4\. Giant dog attacks. _

_5\. Taiki makes random squid strangle giant dog. With a promise of potatoes._

_6\. Apparently, his father is the Greek God of death, Hades. And he has new goats. _

_7\. Rachel is puffing green mist and wants to see him._

Yeah, totally typical day.

That pretty much sums the day up, and its not even over, Ace though. He cautiously stepped forward more with his friends as the red haired Oracle closed her eyes. "First, I must recite the Great Prophecy." She softly spoke. The green mist intensified. She open her mouth to speak, and a raspy voice came out.

_"Three demigods will challenge the dark_

_On four quests the chosen shall embark_

_Accept and destroy an unexpected guest_

_While one traitor seeks to be the best_

_Dark, Ice, and Water shall conquer All_

_While Wisdom, Shadow, and Monster take the fall..."_

Ace stared, dumbstruck. The ominous words echoed loudly throughout his mind. Accept and destroy, conquer all, take the fall...what? The message he knew was in those words seemed unreadable.

"Uhm, no disrepect Rachel, but what the actual heck does that mean?" Taiki asked. Felicity ran a hand through her hair. "It sounds so terrible. I don't know what to think," her gray eyes sparkled with confusion and frustration. It seemed she wanted to gain more knowledge about this. Ace couldn't blame her.

Rachel didn't reply. Didn't open her eyes. "Now for your quest prophecy." From the way she spoke, Ace thought she was done with the creepy raspy voice, but it returned once more as she gasped. She made a strangled sound and coughed before slowly regaining her composure. That seemed to worry some campers.

_"The Raven and Owl shall discover where their loyalties lie_

_While the Kraken shall make their decision to live or easily die_

_Vine shall seek vengeance on those who have wronged her_

_And the whole time, nothing will pay off, as Owl is a traitor."_

Happy fun time. Even more optimistic words from the prophetic Rachel Dare, Ace thought as the mist faded and Rachel took a breath. She sat still for a count of three before standing to her feet.

She laughed weakly and broke the silence by clapping her hands together. "Well, it's just our luck to get that Kind of prophecy. You three leave tomorrow morning. Good luck, and maybe if you survive you'll get an actual tour of camp. " She grinned and sat back down quickly.

Ace furrowed his eyebrows. Leave? They'd just gotten here! For some reason, the thought of leaving this place made him sad. It was full of weird things and people, but the mood in camp was very cozy and welcoming. They were easy-going and funny from what he'd seen, and every camper knew each other's name. Ace wished he wasn't going to miss out on all that.

Chatter started up as everybody began getting up and preparing to retire to their cabins. Taiki groaned and banged his head on Ace's shoulder. "Seriously?" He huffed. Felicity just crossed her arms. They were all tired and ready to go to sleep. Heck, Ace might even wake up in his bed and his mom would be yelling at him to come eat.

Yet, Ace knew that wouldn't happen. This was real. Ace turned as he felt a tap shoulder. The kid who had been called Nico by Hades was there. Ace arched an eyebrow. That was his brother. Nico seemed pretty dark.

"You're Ace?" He asked, though it was obvious. Ace nodded. Nico mimicked the gesture darkly and pointed towards a dark looking cabin. "That's the Hades cabin. It needs some serious redecorating, so try not to have a heart attack when you go in. You'll be alone. I'm going somewhere." Ace listened carefully and just as he opened his mouth to reply, Nico slipped into the shadows. "I SAID STOP THAT!" The voice of Will Solace shouted.

Ace turned in dismay to see Ali leading Felicity away towards a grand gray-white cabin and Percy leading Taiki away, since they said there was no Keto cabin. Ace didn't want to leave his friends. But he had to. His thoughts broke off as Olivia and Leo approached him.

"Shorty here's going to lend you a ride. Don't break it." She smirked, seemingly knowing this would get a reaction. "Festus is not an it! He's a he!" Leo insisted, then pulled a roll of tape out of his belt and started wrapping the roll around Olivia as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly and looked back at Ace.

"So...Just gonna be you three?" She questioned. Her eyes had a sort of glint in them, but Ace shrugged it off. It was nothing. "As far as I know. I wish you could come." He sighed. A look rippled across Olivia's face. "You could ask Chiron. You'll need someone to defend you guys." She suggested as Leo finished off the roll and patted it down. Olivia's torso resembled a cocoon.

"Nah, he said just us I think." Ace shrugged. He honestly wished she could come. Her eyes hardened just a bit. "I see. Well, I'll see you off in the morning. Sleep well!" Olivia was a blur for a moment, then all the tape was on the ground and Olivia shoved a knife back into her pocket. As she walked away, Ace could hear Leo complaining about forgetting to unarm her and Olivia laughing.

Another pang of sadness hit Ace. He would be alone in his cabin. Yet he knew he must get sleep for the beginning of this quest, and he didn't even fully understand it! With a sigh, Ace shoved his hands in his pockets and quietly walked the path down to the gloomy cabin. The door opened with a creak and he took a look around. Woah, creepy.

The walls were painted a jet black with a gray ceiling and carpet. There were two bunk beds resembling-coffins? Seriously? The bedding was obsidian with white pillows. Bookcases adorned the walls here and there, and a crystal chandelier dangled from the middle of the ceiling. A fireplace was at one end of the cabin with all the tools and whatever Ace didn't know the name of.

Ace noticed one bunk was ruffled, recently slept in, and there were a few pictures tacked to the wall. Slowly, Ace walked over and squinted at the pictures with interest. One showed a young boy with messy black hair and olive skin with a taller girl with olive skin and dark silky hair. Freckles dotted her upper nose and cheeks, and she smiled while holding the boy. Ace couldn't help but smile too. They obviously cared for each other, brother and sister, he assumed.

Another picture showed Nico and Hazel. They were in front of a shrine of some sort which was covered with precious stones. Nico looked unimpressed at the person taking the picture, and Hazel was smiling, though looking flustered and fanning herself with the hand that wasn't holding Nico's arm. Ace grinned. This one was cute.

The last made Ace furrow his eyebrows in thought. It was a picture of the Seven and Nico and a girl. Starting from the right was the girl, with a dark braid and a purple cloak shimmering in the sunlight. She had a sort of regal look to her, like a proud feline.

Next was Piper. She had her hair down with little braids and a couple of feathers he had learned were from harpies. She was smiling with pure joy despite being covered with dirt, monster dust, and scratches. Her fingers were intertwined with Jason, who was next to her.

He was scratched up with his blonde hair messy and blue eyes dull with exhaustion, but he looked so joyful. His smile was bright and one arm was slung around Leo as he stood tall and triumphant.

The latino was covered in grease and grime and blood, his curly hair unruly, but he had a crocodile grin and shining eyes. His clothes were torn with his toolbelt was hanging off his waist, and he gave a thumbs up.

Next to Leo was Frank. He was blushing and giving a bashful smile. His bow was slung over his shoulder, and he was covered in scratches and a couple deeper wounds, but looked happy. He was slouching just a bit, tired. Hazel was beside him.

Her cinnamon hair was pulled back in a bandana and she was standing tiptoes and kissing Frank on the cheek. She was smiling into kiss, her clothes torn, but she wasn't even fanning herself.

Percy was beside her. His green eyes sparkled and his dark hair was wild like he'd gotten electrocuted, but she smiled and looked as if nothing could ever go wrong again, like he wanted the moment to never end. In his arms was Annabeth.

Her gray eyes shone with a fierce light and her blonde hair was pulled back in a terribly messed up ponytail. She held Percy like he was a lifeline, and she looked near tears with happiness.

Then was Nico. He wore a triumphant smirk/grin, and he looked pale and dead-tired. His dark eyes were dull, but you could tell he was satisfied. He lifted his chin in a moment of confidence, leaning on his stegeen iron sword. background, a beautiful bronze Dragon posed.

Ace stared. The bond they all so obviously shared was unbreakable. It was something Ace wanted with his friends. He wanted to share scars with them and trust them with his life, like the Seven did with each other. With a sigh, Ace walked over to an empty bunk. Seeing he didn't have any night clothes, Ace slid into the comfortable bed and closed his eyes. The cabin didn't need to have the lights turned off, it was faintly lit, but as he got in bed, they seemed to dim on their own.

Ace slept fitfully that night, and finally got the rest he needed. He had no idea what was in store for him.

**OMFG NOT ONE FREAKING LINE WOOOOOOO! I NEED TO CELEBRATE! WHAT SHOULD I DO? FLUFFY ONE-SHOT? IDEK I'M SO HAPPY!**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

You guys are probably terrified I'm quitting. X3 Nope. I love writing this, and I cannot wait to continue, but I have dome severe writers block for this story, and mine only goes away after I take a break from attempting to write it. Not to mention I want to write like 70 other things. To be clear, I'm not quitting this, I just won't be updating for a while, I hope you fellow writers understand. It happens. *shrug* Anyway, please don't kill me! Bya, see this story in a while!


End file.
